Angel Voice
by Chattofinne
Summary: Hinata baru saja memulai kehidupan SMA bersama kedua sahabatnya yang menggilai grup idola, yaitu 'Kyuubi'. Menyangka bahwa kehidupan SMA akan menjadi biasa-biasa saja, Hinata malah bertemu dua laki-laki aneh di sekolahnya. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, seorang artis misterius telah muncul dan menghebohkan dunia internet...


**Angel Voice**

**By**: Chattofinne

Disclaimer: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre**: OOC, AU, Music, Friendship, Romance

**Rate**: T

**Warning: Alur cepat! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Selamat datang di dunia fiksi buatanku! Ini adalah cerita pertama yang kubuat. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa akan terjadi typo dan segala jenis sebangsanya selama membaca cerita Angel Voice ini. Sedikit spoiler, cerita ini menceritakan seorang gadis yang ingin bernyanyi. Titik. Sekian dan terima kasih. #plak

Oke, daripada banyak basa-basi, silakan membaca langsung!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Mitarashi Anko. Aku adalah guru wali kelas kalian di kelas 1-A ini. Yah, walaupun kalian sudah mendapatkannya pada saat upacara penyambutan siswa baru tadi pagi, tetapi selamat berjuang di SMA Konoha Sakura Hikari ini!" kata Anko kepada anak didiknya. "Baiklah, aku akan memanggil satu persatu nama kalian. Jika nama kalian dipanggil, silakan berdiri dan lambaikan tangan kalian kepada teman baru kalian!"

Suasana kelas pun jadi agak sedikit ribut mendengar instruksi Anko. Tak lama kemudian, satu persatu nama murid pun disebutkan oleh guru wali itu.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Halo semua!" ucap gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah jambu sambil berdiri.

"Hinata, lihatlah itu. Betapa bersemangatnya Sakura," bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda kepada sahabatnya yang duduk di belakang bangkunya.

"Sepertinya Sakura sangat bersemangat pagi ini, Ino" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Gadis berambut indigo itu agak terkejut ketika nama gadis berambut pirang di depannya dipanggil oleh Anko.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun senyumnya agak pudar ketika pandangannya sampai di belakang Hinata. Saat ia duduk, ia pun segera berbisik pada Hinata.

"Orang yang duduk di belakangmu, dia terlihat aneh," kata Ino pelan. "Jangan langsung menoleh! Nanti saja ketika namamu dipanggil guru Anko."

Nama pun kembali bergilir sampai akhirnya nama Hinata dipanggil. Gadis berambut indigo panjang yang dikepang menjadi dua bagian itu terlihat sedikit gugup. "Mo-mohon bimbingan kalian semua," ucap gadis itu agak terbata sambil membungkukkan badannya secara agak ekstrim yang menyebabkan kacamata besar yang bertengger di hidungnya hampir jatuh. Tak lupa ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Kemudian matanya pun melihat teman baru yang menurut Ino aneh. Jujur saja, penampilan laki-laki itu memang aneh. Rambutnya pirang berantakan, ia juga memakai kacamata bulat besar, tetapi laki-laki itu memakai pakaian seragamnya dengan rapi.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Ino.

"Kurasa dia sedikit mirip denganku," komentar Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Bisa jadi begitu. Tapi aura yang ia keluarkan terasa suram Hinata. Berbeda denganmu kalau menurutku," kata Ino pelan sebelum berbalik kembali menghadap ke depan kelas.

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya sejak dari SMP itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Ketika nama itu dipanggil, sontak seluruh kelas menjadi ribut.

"Naruto?"

"Tidak mungkin Naruto yang 'itu' kan?"

"Tidak mungkin! Mereka sangat berbeda!"

Hinata heran dengan teman-teman barunya untuk sesaat. Ia merasa mereka terlalu berlebihan mengucapkan hal seperti itu dan membanding-bandingkan orang yang baru dikenal. Lagipula ia merasa penampilan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa selalu dibanggakan. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Aku harap kalian mau menerimaku," ucap suara itu. Hinata memutar balik badannya lalu menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ketika pemuda itu menyadari tatapan Hinata, ia tersenyum ke arah gadis lugu itu. Hinata yang kaget juga menyunggingkan senyum walaupun terkesan dipaksa karena terlalu tiba-tiba.

Hinata dapat merasakan pipinya panas ketika ia sudah berbalik lagi. Entah mengapa melihat senyuman pemuda itu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang.

Aneh—batin Hinata bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Hinata, kami pulang duluan ya!" ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang masih berdiri di pintu depan sekolah.

"Aku jadi merasa heran, kenapa dia selalu tidak mau pulang bersama kita," ujar Ino dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Dia ada tugas menjaga peliharaan kelinci sekolah, Ino! Sepertinya beberapa jam lalu Hinata sudah mengatakannya kepada kita," kata Sakura.

"Oh iya, ya," ucap Ino kemudian tertawa. "Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan, Hinata!"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan!" sahut Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, menurutmu yang bernama Naruto itu—"

"Ahaa! Pasti kau mengira itu Naruto dari 'Kyuubi' kan?" sela Sakura sambil menyipitkan mata jahil. Kedua gadis itu baru saja berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak! Tapi nama yang mirip itu yang menurutku aneh! Karena kurasa nama Naruto itu tidak terlalu dipakai!" ucap Ino sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sakura tertawa keras. "Tidak, tidak," ucap gadis itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah, tapi menurutku Sasuke dari 'Kyuubi' juga tampan," kata Ino sambil membayangkan wajah idolanya itu.

"Iya, kau benar," ucap Sakura bersemangat. "Pokoknya duo personil 'Kyuubi' itu akan selalu jadi idolaku!"

Ino mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Langit sudah berwarna kemerah-merahan. Suasana sekolah sudah sepi. Hinata menghentikan lambaian tangannya ketika kedua sahabatnya sudah berbelok di depan gerbang sekolah. Senyum yang tadi melengkung di wajahnya sekarang sudah hilang. Tatapannya mengarah ke kedua kakinya yang tertutupi sepatu sekolah. Alisnya berkerut dan hatinya mulai tidak tenang. Sudah sering ia menolak ajakan sahabatnya untuk pulang bersama sejak SMP namun ia selalu menolak. Sebenarnya ia ingin, namun kenyataan tidak bisa membiarkannya seenaknya. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya karena ia takut orang lain tidak mau berteman dengan tulus. Selain itu, trauma masih menguasai dirinya hingga saat ini.

"Nona Hinata, silakan lewat sini," kata seorang pria berambut coklat dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di masing-masing pipinya.

"Kiba, di mana kak Neji?" tanya Hinata.

"Tuan muda sedang ada urusan pekerjaan," jawab pria bernama Kiba itu.

Hinata mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kiba. Ia berbelok ke arah kanan dan mendapati di ujung jalan terdapat sedan mewah berwarna hitam. Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil dengan dibukakan pintu oleh Kiba. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka dengan perlakuan seperti ini, namun ia akan segera ditegur oleh kakak sepupunya, yaitu Neji jika ia menolak dibukakan pintu oleh sopir. Jika bukan karena otoritas ayahnya, Hinata tidak akan mau dilayani orang lain sampai seperti itu. Tetapi jika ia menolak, yang kena masalah justru pegawai itu. Gadis berambut indigo itu tidak ingin orang lain kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karena egonya sendiri.

Setelah Kiba masuk ke dalam mobil, ia pun menghidupkan mesin lalu mengemudi menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

* * *

Ino sedang asyik-asyiknya mendengarkan musik sementara Sakura sedang membaca di kasur tempat tidur Ino. Karena besok adalah hari Minggu, gadis berambut merah jambu itu mampir ke rumah Ino untuk mengobrol dan menggosip sampai malam.

"Hei, menurut berita di majalah 'Kyuubi' akan merilis single baru lho!" sahut Sakura terlihat gembira.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan lagu baru mereka!" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. "Coba aku cari berita lain mengenai 'Kyuubi' dari internet."

Ino pun membuka laptopnya. Tak lama Sakura beranjak dari kasur Ino lalu berdiri di samping kursi yang diduduki gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Eh, website official entertainment yang mengasuh grup idola 'Kyuubi' mengupload video baru," kata Ino dengan nada heran.

Sakura yang juga melihat ke layar laptop mengerutkan alis sambil membaca keterangan video tersebut. "Hoshi," gumam Sakura. "Itu nama artis? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Mungkin artis baru? Aku sudah membuka videonya," kata Ino.

Tak menunggu lama alunan musik mulai terdengar dari laptop Ino. Ino menaikkan intensitas volume suara supaya suara dari nyanyian itu lebih jelas.

Video dimulai dari siluet seorang gadis yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena sengaja dibuat gelap. Siluet itu tidak bergerak. Ino dan Sakura langsung dapat menebak kalau itu hanyalah foto. Suara penyanyi mulai terdengar. Hingga akhir lagu Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa tertegun.

"Suaranya bagus..." kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Ino.

"Lagunya... lagunya juga bagus!" ucap Sakura sambil bertepuk tangan singkat.

"Aku jadi penasaran, siapa Hoshi sebenarnya?" kata Ino bertanya-tanya.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu semenjak video lagu artis bernama Hoshi diupload di internet dan popularitas lagu itu semakin meningkat tidak hanya di Tokyo, namun juga berbagai daerah di Jepang.

"Kau masih mendengar lagu Hoshi yang kemarin?"

"Oh, yang memiliki judul 'Last Scene' itu?"

"Lagunya sangat bagus! Aku juga mendengarkannya berulang kali!"

Suara kehebohan memenuhi kelas 1-A. Sejak pagi hari Ino dan Sakura terus membicarakan soal artis misterius yang menjadi trending topik di internet saat ini. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali tertawa geli karena kedua sahabatnya sangat antusias sekali memberi informasi kepada Hinata yang memang tidak terlalu suka mengikuti hal-hal semacam idola. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak tahu semuanya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Lagunya memang bagus," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum senang.

"Benar, bukan? Kurasa dia bakat baru yang ditemukan oleh Akatsuki Entertainment!" kata Sakura.

"Sampai sekarang pihak agensi itu tidak mau buka mulut soal artis misterius mereka. Huh, aku jadi semakin penasaran saja," ucap Ino sambil manyun.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran selanjutnya pun berbunyi tak lama kemudian. Hinata dan teman sekelasnya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing lalu menyiapkan buku pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Hyuuga," bisik sebuah suara.

Hinata segera tahu bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah Naruto yang duduk di belakangnya. "A-ada apa, Uzumaki?" tanya Hinata. Ia sedikit merasa canggung jika berbicara dengan laki-laki. Tak perlu ditanya kedua pipinya sudah berwarna kemerahan ketika ia merasa canggung seperti ini.

"Kau punya pensil lebih? Aku boleh pinjam?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata meronggoh kotak pensilnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pensil mekanik berwarna orange lalu memberikannya pada Naruto. "I-itu pensil kesayanganku. Jangan dihilangkan ya, Uzumaki," ucap Hinata terbata.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika ia melihat senyum Naruto. "Iya, pasti tidak akan kuhilangkan dan Hyuuga, kau boleh memanggil nama depanku," ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"E-eh, ta-tapi kita—"

"Belum menjadi teman dekat? Kalau begitu kita berteman dekat saat ini juga. Bagaimana…Hinata?" sela Naruto dengan senyum semakin lebar bertengger di wajahnya, Bagi pemuda itu, ia merasa mungkin Hinata bisa menjadi teman pertamanya di kelas ini.

Bagi Hinata, laki-laki berambut pirang itu terkesan memaksanya menjadi teman. Padahal baginya mendapatkan teman tidak semudah merebus air dalam panci di atas kompor dengan api menyala. Tetapi, karena Naruto terkesan memaksa dan lagipula baginya tidak ada salahnya memiliki seorang teman bergender laki-laki, karena selama ini dia tidak punya, Hinata pun mengangguk pelan.

"Ba-baiklah, Uzu..eh, maksudku Na-Naruto," ucap Hinata terbata dengan pipinya yang sudah berwarna semerah tomat matang.

"Hyuuga dan Uzumaki yang duduk di belakang. Ibu harap kalian memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang ibu berikan di depan kelas," suara teguran guru Anko membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arah pemilik kedua nama yang tadi dipanggil. Tapi tak lama kemudian semua perhatian kembali tertuju ke depan kelas.

Duhh, malunya—pikir Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya jadi merah padam akibat teguran guru wali kelasnya.

Sementara Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan di balik kaca mata besarnya, mata biru safirnya tak berhenti menatap ke punggung gadis berambut indigo yang tengah tertunduk malu.

.

.

.

"Ino, apa kau melihat Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri bangku Ino.

"Tadi dia diminta oleh guru Anko untuk mengantarkan buku-buku tugas yang dikumpul ke ruang guru," jawab Ino.

"Yaahh, padahal aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama kita. Ini kan istirahat terakhir sebelum pulang jam tiga sore nanti," omel Sakura sebelum mengajak Ino makan bareng di kantin sekolah.

.

.

.

"Maaf, kau sampai membantuku membawa buku-buku ini," kata Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tadi kau terlihat kerepotan saat membawanya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata dan Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru sambil membawa buku PR teman-teman sekelas mereka. Beruntung koridor sedang sepi sehingga mereka dapat menyelesaikan tugas membawa buku dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu, Naruto," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah. Lain kali jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau bisa minta tolong padaku," kata Naruto balas tersenyum.

"Rupanya kau di sini," sebuah suara asing bagi Hinata terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto. Hinata bisa melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut berantakan warna biru tua sedang berjalan ke arah mereka ketika Naruto memutar tubuhnya.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kebetulan kau di sini! Baru saja aku ingin menemuimu!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

Sasuke? Nama itu tidak asing bagi Hinata. Tentu saja tidak asing karena nama itu adalah nama dari salah satu personil grup 'Kyuubi', duo penyanyi yang selalu dibicarakan Ino dan Sakura.

Di dalam dunia hiburan, ada artis remaja yang sedang populer saat ini, yaitu Kyuubi. Personilnya terdiri dari dua orang yang bernama Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka sangat terkenal di kalangan remaja perempuan. Tapi Hinata merasa hal itu mustahil karena jika dua orang tersebut benar-benar masuk ke sekolah biasa seperti SMA Konoha Sakura Hikari ini, mengapa mereka harus menyembunyikan identitas? Jika mereka tidak menyembunyikannya mereka akan mendapatkan teman dengan mudah bukan? Selain itu, pihak sekolah harusnya memberitahu jika ada artis yang bersekolah di sekolah mereka…

"Sasuke, kenalkan, ini Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata pada laki-laki yang tampaknya adalah orang yang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama dengan pemuda itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke singkat. "Hei, kita masih ada urusan, dobe."

"Jangan panggil aku seenaknya, teme!" sahut Naruto kesal. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Hinata!"

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. "Eh, i-iya, sampai ketemu lagi," kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah dua laki-laki itu pergi, Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rambut berantakan, kaca mata yang tidak sesuai dengan bentuk wajah, tetapi memakai pakaian seragam dengan rapi…

Sungguh aneh.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

Lagu berjudul 'Last Scene' di dalam cerita ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Nana Mizuki (pengisi suara Hinata di anime NARUTO).

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

Review?

— Chattofinne


End file.
